


Long way to Go

by swordjocks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU in which dimitri and edelgard are blood related twins, M/M, Mutual Pining, also very minor ferdinand/edelgard, dimitri is romantically stupid, felix's flirting method of choice is pointing out details, other characters are mentioned but have no speaking role, there's a link to where that came from in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordjocks/pseuds/swordjocks
Summary: "I simply saw you here and--" He stops explaining when he notices Felix glaring at him."...Felix? Is something wrong?"Is Felix mad? Should Dimitri have come to him sooner? Should he apologize--"Nothing's wrong." Felix says, his eyes leaving Dimitri to look back at his plate.Then, he adds, "Also, your collar is crooked."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Long way to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/gifts).



> this is a gift for my friend juju's birthday based on her au where [dimitri and edelgard are blood related twins](https://twitter.com/bidisasters/status/1182848690882396161), happy birthday again!!

By his own admission, Dimitri is not someone who enjoys any kind of social gathering. Whether that is a royal party or the school's anniversary. 

The glances of people he is not particularly familiar with that feel like they are gossiping about his position as Faerghus’s second heir despite the fact that _he_ is the one with the Crest are glances he could do without.

He watches Edelgard dance with the Black Eagles’s leader and from the fond way they are looking at each other, Dimitri thinks that no one would have guessed that mere minutes ago, this dance was simply one of Ferdinand’s usual challenges.

Dimitri shakes his head. If he focuses on his twin sister’s rivalry with Adrestia’s future Prime Minister, and the tension said rivalry is constantly covered in, he might make himself anxious for a completely different reason.

He decides to look around the large hall. Soon enough, he spots Glenn and Ingrid dancing, and Sylvain looking at them while hiding what Dimitri thinks is a laugh behind his hand, no doubt at his friends’ clumsy dancing. Despite the lessons Dimitri is sure both of them got, it seemed that neither of them was interested in polishing their dancing.

He finds Hubert next, his twin sister’s (and his own, much to Dimitri’s chagrin) advisor-slash-butler seems more interested in sharing drinks with the professors than stepping onto the dance floor.

Soon after, he finds Ashe, Annette and Mercedes gathered in front of Professor Byleth along with students from other classes, such as most notably to Dimitri, Claude.

Which would leave…

Dimitri continues looking around until he finally finds Felix leaving the buffet with more food on his plate and his usual scowl on his face. The sight of him makes the anxiety that has been building in Dimitri’s chest finally quiet down.

He glances at the dance floor before looking back to Felix, who is now standing over a desk and picking up food from his plate and rather unceremoniously putting it in his mouth and covering it as he chews, perhaps aware of how undignified his action was.

Maybe, Dimitri thinks, if he picked the right words when asking, Felix’s response to being asked for a dance would not be _‘I don’t dance’._

After all, everyone knows the White Heron Cup champion _does_ dance.

(And if Ferdinand can get Edelgard to dance with him-- Dimitri pushes the comparison out of his mind as soon as it enters.)

Attempting to calm the last of his nerves, Dimitri walks up to Felix. 

"Boar," Felix calls out as soon as Dimitri is in front of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your legs remembering how to walk?" 

Dimitri breathes out a laugh. Did he look that frozen? 

"Sarcastic as always, both you and Glenn." Felix clicks his tongue loud enough for Dimitri to hear. "I simply saw you here and--" He stops explaining when he notices Felix _glaring_ at him. 

"...Felix? Is something wrong?" 

Is Felix mad? Should Dimitri have come to him sooner? Should he apologize--

"Nothing's wrong." Felix says, his eyes leaving Dimitri to look back at his plate. 

Then, he adds, "Also, your collar is crooked."

"Oh. Is that… Is that so? I apologize. Thank you."

Is that why Felix had glared at him like that? Dimitri hurries to fix his shirt's collar, and glances at his shoulders to make sure nothing else is amiss. 

"And…" Felix starts, looking back up to Dimitri.

Looking at his eyes, Dimitri wonders how Felix would react if Dimitri told him how beautiful he thinks they are. Would his eyes widen? Show more of that warm amber to Dimitri? 

"Nevermind." Felix says in the end, looking away before Dimitri's stare can linger for too long. 

"Are you mad?" Dimitri thinks before he can process his question. "About… About my collar, I mean." He adds when Felix looks back at him like he has grown a second head. 

Dimitri thinks he has no way to describe the grimace Felix makes next. 

"You're an idiot." Felix says, simply. 

That is probably fair, Dimitri supposes. Though this time, he is not sure where the insult is coming from. 

The song that was accompanying the dancers ends soon after, and Dimitri notices Sylvain making his way towards them. 

"Oh. Hey, Felix, Your Highness. So that's where you two have been." Sylvain calls, and puts an arm on Felix's shoulders, "Sharing a private dance with His Highness the Second Heir, Lord Fraldarius?" Sylvain asks, throwing a wink at Dimitri. 

"What do you _want_ , Sylvain? Shut up." Felix wrestles to pry himself out of the older boy's hold. "Even better, go away entirely."

Giving up, Sylvain raises his arm away from Felix's shoulders. "Aw, judging by our Felix's mood, there was no dance around here."

"Go _away_ , Sylvain." Felix insists. 

"You know, Dimitri? Felix _really_ wanted to--" 

"Sylvain!" Felix growls, and Sylvain laughs in response. 

"Fine, fine. I'll let him figure it out himself." Sylvain ruffles Felix's hair, and Felix lets out a displeased noise that Dimitri files into his mental list with the title 'Unforgettable Things Felix Has Done'. 

"Well then, I'm gonna leave you two to your own and see if I can get a dance for myself." Sylvain waves and walks away. 

As soon as their friend is out of Dimitri's immediate sight, his thoughts start racing. 

_Did you want to dance with me?_

No, wait… 

_Do you want to dance with me, now? Even though you saw me with my shirt's collar crooked?_

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Felix says, not giving Dimitri a chance to sort out his thoughts. 

"I'd ask you if you want to come along, but…" At that, Dimitri feels his skin jump, "It looks like your sister is coming this way, and I'm not sure either of us would like to be subjected to her scolding."

Saying this, Felix walks away, but instead of going out as he had said he is going to do, he walks to where Glenn and Ingrid are. Vaguely, Dimitri wonders if Felix is simply looking for someone to sneak into the training grounds with. 

"How come you aren't following Felix, Dimitri?" 

At his sister's voice, Dimitri feels the hairs on the back of his neck jump. 

"Ah. El! Please do not startle me so..." 

"Did you two have a fight? It's not like you to simply watch him go and not go after him."

Dimitri feels his cheeks heat up, "Sister, please! You know it is not like that!" Edelgard smiles at him, and Dimitri's shoulders slump. "We did not have a fight. No…"

"Then?" 

"He seems rather, hm…" Dimitri picks his words carefully, "Rather mad at me, I think? Why, just a few minutes ago, he was glaring at me…"

In response to his explanation, Edelgard lets out an exasperated sigh that only adds to Dimitri's confusion. 

"Dima…" Edelgard starts, reaching to push some of Dimitri's hair out of his eyes, "Knowing Felix, I don't think he'd be _glaring_ at you without a good reason."

"Oh. But…"

"Hm?" His sister stops messing with his hair and lets her hand fall down. 

"A short while after, Felix pointed out… My shirt's collar being messed up." At that, Edelgard brings her hand to her mouth and hides a snicker behind it. "Sister! I am aware it is unbecoming of me, however--!" 

"Dimitri." Edelgard interrupts him, calming her laughter. "Did Felix also call you an idiot?" 

"Oh? Oh. Yes, he did. Why?" 

"I suppose that fact does not require repeating, then…"

"El! I would at least appreciate an explanation!" 

His sister only hums, as if considering her words. 

"You know, Little Brother. I think this— along with Felix's intentions —is something you should figure out yourself." 

When Dimitri's shoulders fall, Edelgard puts her hand on top of his left one, and adds "I do believe Felix would appreciate it more if you came to this realization by yourself, too."

Dimitri nods, still not entirely sure of the meaning behind Edelgard's words. 

"Talking to him is as good a place to start as any."

Dimitri laughs, "And if talking to him leads to us leaving this room?" 

Edelgard shoots him a disapproving look. 

"...Is that a no?" 

"As long as you promise to stay in the training grounds, I'll overlook both of you running away."

Dimitri makes to ask _how_ Edelgard knew, but thinks he can already hear her say something close to _'I've known you both since we were all babies'_ , along with something about how much both Felix and himself fare better with weapons in their hands than in any formal situation. 

"Fair enough, Sister."

Edelgard smiles, and Dimitri mirrors her expression. 

"I will see you later, then?" 

"I'll be here, Dimitri."

And with that, he walks to where Felix is, an invitation to spar ready to leave his mouth.


End file.
